


rooftops

by enbyofdionysus



Series: The sexual adventures of Percy and his Sugardaddy [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble that kind of wraps up 'day job' idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> [SHRUG]

“My first day of work is in less than a week,” Percy said. He was laying next to Jove in what was, again, another hotel room. He raised Jove's hand so they were palm to palm and spread his fingers out over Jove's much-thicker ones.

“Are you excited?” Jove asked. He was still basking in the afterglow although he could tell Percy's mind was whirring. He never seemed to stop thinking, made quiet only by Jove's lips on his arm, his shoulder, his jaw, only by Jove's hands on his face.

“I'm terrified,” Percy said, voice low. He laced his fingers between Jove's as if testing how they fit together. In Jove's opinion, they fit perfectly: the base of Percy's fingers were shifted slightly to the right so that they fit between Jove's like a key. “The last two jobs I had I quit because I couldn't handle the anxiety.”

Jove was quiet. This close to Percy's face, he noticed a pair of freckles just by his jaw as if the gods had pricked him with a staple. “It's normal,” he said, “to be wary of a new environment and new people. Or else we would have never survived as a species.”

Percy exhaled a short puff of air through his nose.

“It will take a few days for the anxiety to ease,” Jove said. He squeezed Percy's hand and it earned him a stare from those vibrantly green eyes. Would he ever stop being surprised by them? “Remember when I said not to be afraid of patience?”

Percy nodded.

“You must also not be afraid of fear.”

“I have no idea what you just said.”

Jove smiled. He met Percy's eyes fondly. “It's normal to be afraid. But you can't be afraid of _being_ afraid. It's going to happen. Let it happen. And then let it go. It's just like going to a new school: it will take more than a day to find your way around, it will take more than a day to make friends, and it will take more than a day to know exactly what you're doing. I'm the CEO of my own company, Percy. Training a new person to perfection, to the point where a client will come in and you feel comfortable letting that employee speak to that client without assistance, takes up to two months. The only one expecting everything from you on your first day is yourself.”

Jove hadn't noticed that Percy had been tense, but when he finished speaking the boy visibly sagged. He pulled their joined hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on Percy's knuckles. “You're going to be okay.”

“Okay,” Percy whispered.

They went quiet again, their hands falling joined together to the small spans of mattress between them, a fresco of brown and tanned skin on white sheet.

“I like you,” Percy said. “A lot.” He set his chin against Jove's shoulder. “And not just because you're like a father figure.”

A laugh yanked itself from Jove before he even knew it was coming. “Thank you,” he said. He set his chin on the top of Percy's head. “I like you as well. A lot.”

“Even though I took you to a food truck?”

Jove laughed again. “Especially because of the food truck.”

“Good,” Percy said. “Because you're about to gain ten pounds if we become a thing.”

Jove smiled. He took in the mixed smells of Percy's sweat, of his cologne, of his spunk, and his shampoo. It was a sea of scents he never wanted to fade. “Consider me warned.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so they're officially a queerplatonic couple gross


End file.
